Prince and Princess of the Isle
by gregoryeatsdonuts
Summary: What if Carlos and Evie met before? Let's play pretend. Slight Carvie


"Once upon a time, there was a prince who had a thirst for adventure. One night, he heard a tale of a princess locked away in a tower somewhere deep in the forest in the middle of nowhere. Sensing a challenge, he felt it was his destiny to rescue the princess from her eternal banishment. He rode his noble steed, speeding towards with a smile on his face. He travelled for three nights, through murky waters and cold nights. Until finally, he reached the fabled forest. Beyond the forest, he felt a pull, his heart was beating out of control. 'This is it.' he said. His heart's desire was in his reach. He creeped towards the castle, clutching his chest. He entered the castle and climbed up the stairs. There saw a beautiful girl whose blue locks looks as soft as silk resting at the centre of the room, on a princess bed. The prince slowly walked towards the sleeping maiden…" he gulped, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "He poked her shoulder and said" "Hey" his voice cracked.

The storyteller got a pillow to the face. The white haired boy wore a guilty look and scratched the back of his neck. He shakily chuckled at the disgruntled face of his blue haired friend.

"No, Carlos! It's supposed to be like 'My fair maiden..' or something along the lines of that" Evie pouted. "Then you're suppose to kiss the princess on the lips!"

"That's too creepy!" the deVil boy said with the tips of his ears reddening.

"You ruined the story. And is that all? It's too easy, and too close to Rapunzel's. So, all the prince does is go to the forest in the middle of nowhere without a hitch? There's something missing in your story. Isn't he suppose to fight a big monster or something before he rescues the princess? Why else would she not leave her tower?"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Evie? We're villains. Why would I fight some monster? That sounds like something a hero would do." he pointed out. "And isn't waiting for a prince the standard protocol for princesses?"

"Cinderella snuck out and got her prince! And so did Ariel!" the stubborn princess rebutted.

"Yeah, but Cinderella didn't stay so the prince had to look for her with only her one shoe. What if someone else had her size? And don't get me started with Ariel. She had to come to Ursula for legs in exchange for her voice. and still the prince didn't recognised who she was. Thus proving the theory: Stay in position, wait for your prince." said Carlos in a matter-of-fact cocky tone.

"So what if we fight a monster" Evie whined while the white haired pseudo-prince mouthed ' _we_ '. "And I've been isolated long enough to wait any longer. Lastly, don't villains take what they want whatever the cost?" He discreetly smiled in amusement. Ever since he has met her, she was still hell-bent on the whole prince and happily ever after nonsense, even when there was absolutely no chance in hell they'll be able to get off this horrible floating rock called the 'Isle of the Lost'.

"Fine, fine. The prince set off on a journey yadi yada . He felt the forest calling for him. He discovered a castle hidden in the middle of the forest. He was about to explore the castle when a monster suddenly appeared from nowhere."

"Which where?" the ever attentive blue haired asked.

"Under, over, up, down, sideways, every which way, it's not important!" said the sarcastic white haired techie. There he saw a great monster and slain it just because. He climbed the stairs of the castle and saw a smiling princess there andtheykissedtheend." forcing out the last part.

"You're not even trying anymore!" pouted the frustrated Evie.

"I'm not that much of a storyteller, Evie. That's the best I could do regarding we're always at the other side of things."

"But you are good! I finally have someone to practice with." said the pouting princess pleaded.

She moved from her vanity chair to the bed beside him."Here. I'll help you."

Getting into character, she started the story from the beginning. As she dove into the story more and more passionately telling the story. Imagining herself to be the princess. "Deep in the darkest forest, you can hear a singing of a maiden, a voice like an angel. Drawn by the beautiful symphony, a prince- a white haired one," the blue haired storyteller winked, making Carlos blush. "Diving deeper into the forest, he followed the melodic sound of this siren's voice. Over yonder, he saw an old castle in the clearing of the dark foggy forest. As he scampered on the dried up cracked ground that surrounded the place, he pulled his horse to a halt when he looked upon truly a marvellous vision. A princess, looking down her balcony, singing for someone to find and rescue her. In awe of her beauty, the prince eagerly tried to enter the castle, which was a difficult task as the castle was quite old and was surrounded by a moat filled with crocodiles. However, the prince did not give up until he rescues the princess from her tower. Finally, he spotted a tight rope holding the old wooden drawbridge in place. He threw his sword towards the rope and prayed for it to work. With a loud creak and a bang, the drawbridge was set down. He retrieved his sword, placing it back in his scabbard, and unmounted his horse. Entering the castle, the prince followed the sorrowful sound of the lonely princess. He reached the top of the tower and headed towards the single door. Hearing footsteps, the princess briskly headed for the door and tried to push it open, but it won't budge because of some kind of magical curse. The only way to unlock it was for her destined one to open it from the outside. The prince planted his hands on the door and tried to push the door open. It didn't work. Defeated, the princess sang once more about finding her destiny. Truly believing they were meant to be, the prince sang her song as well. The princess, teary-eyed, sang louder, their voice melding into one. The door glowed gold as their duet grew louder. Finally, the princess was able to open the door that kept her caged in this hellhole. There and then, it was love at first sight. They slowly walked together and hugged as they finished their duet. They were about to kiss when suddenly the castle started to cave in. Taking her hand, the prince led the way down the castle just in time before it collapsed into rubbles. Just when they were about to escape that place, the prince's horse neighed and nearly kicked them off when they felt a terrible presence. With the curse that kept the princess from leaving was broken, the sorceress who was responsible appeared before their very eyes, blocking their path. She let out a thunderous screech as she ordered the princess to go back. The prince stood bravely in front of the princess but the princess stepped forward beside the prince, drawing out a great sword she swiped somewhere in the castle. Side by side, the pair-" Evie suddenly paused courtesy of a laughing Carlos.

"Well that's unconventional." said an amused Carlos. She gave him a poisonous glare and shushed him. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" annoyed by the taunting grin of his friend, she slapped his arm. She continued with her story nonetheless. "the pair surrounded the sorceress, swords at the ready, both aimed at the sorceress who stood still. They took their chance and lunged at her but was halted when the accursed being suddenly cackled like a madman. There was a sudden wave of power that knocked back the two. Thick smoke was filling the area where the sorceress should be. All of a sudden, they heard a mighty roar."

Carlos smirked puckishly at his friend and said "Let me guess." Evie smiled playfully at him as she described.

"The monster would be as tall as the castle. Maybe even taller!"

"A four-legged creature who's skin is tougher than that of a crocodile"

"It should breathe fire, and of a different colour"

"And have two horns as big as a tree's"

"Don't forget it's mighty tail"

"Right! And claws and teeth as sharp as my mother's bear traps with wings that can blow an entire village away"

"A DRAGON! And we'll name it.."

" **Maleficent**!" They both shouted at the same time, laughing their asses off. Evie tried to calm down and catch her breath. She playfully slapped Carlos' arm multiple times to get him to stop as well.

"Shhhhh!" shushed the out of breath princess. "Do you think she heard us?" She jokingly said but half or her was scared.

"I don't know. She knows everything going on around this area." said Carlos, too happy to be the neurotic boy he is. The blue haired princess finally collected her breathe and smiled at him. She held his hands and sighed in content.

"But not us." she said sweetly.

This made Carlos stop as well and slowly smile, barely keeping his heart still.

"Yeah. Not us. We're safe here." he said to her softly, but mostly to himself.

"The prince and the princess both slay the dragoness. The prince asked for her hand in marriage in which she gladly took. They rode into the sunset on his white horse with black spots towards his castle. Chuckling fondly, they share their first kiss, true love's kiss and lived happily ever after." Evie finished her story with a whisper. She broke into a huge smile, her eyes beamed with hope that one day it'll come true. Carlos can't help but believe that it will. Because it was Evie, she can do anything her heart desires.

"You know, if it was me, I would have ridden a fancy car and caught the beast instead of slaying it. For science. Magic is just another form of science." the awkward preteen babbled, breaking eye contact with the pretty girl beside him.

"Ugh. You and your science." Evie rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, hiding her smirk with her pretty red lips. The deVil boy just chuckled and excitingly stood up from the bed.

"Now it's time for my turn! And in my turn, I wouldn't have as many plot holes as a rotten apple." her best friend exclaimed while she pouted. He pulled out two big bolts in his hands from his knapsack. "I'll be the mad scientist, and you'll be my latest creation!" Carlos raised his hands and made a buzzing sound, doing mock-evil laugh to add a little flair.


End file.
